abina
by mezzalou
Summary: Nina and abs relationship and Ellens cancer storyline and a surprise in store for the three hospital staff
1. Chapter 1

Abina

Post Ellen cancer diagnosis and another unplanned pregnancy.

Two months ago, Ellen zitek thought she was pregnant and so did her boyfriend consultant harry harper, when she took a pregnancy test it came out positive, but when the two went for the first scan there was a problem, the doctor found a mass there instead of a foetus, after further tests and family crying it was discovered that Ellen had cancer.

7 weeks later

After having three rounds of chemotherapy Ellen called in sick since she felt sick and she couldn't keep anything down, she goes to the bathroom and throws up as she kneels on the floor and heaves she happens to glance at the waste paper bin beside the sink, inside was a long rectangular box lay on the bottom of the bin, she picks the box up and she takes a look inside, she was shocked to find the box empty, which means only one thing someone in the house is pregnant, but there was only two possibilities, her friend Kelsey or her big half-sister Nina.

Ellen gets changed and heads to the hospital to confront her friend and her sister about her suspicions.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Emergency department

Nina and comfort stood talking about anything in general trying to pass the time before the next call out, but then comfort starts wondering why Nina is in work when she looks so sick.

"so, Hun was it a big night in with abs and Kelsey" asks comfort?

"what no just a quiet night in front of the television" answers Nina.

"oh, so you didn't drink" says comfort.

"comfort what is going on with you today asking me all these odd questions like you trying to find information out" says Nina in a moody tone.

"well the reason am asking is if I don't then josh or Luke would be asking the same questions and I think you would rather me ask the questions than the lads" says comfort.

"what you getting at" asks Nina?

"well no offense but your face looks pale and you look sick and hungover" answers comfort.

"oh well thanks for the honesty and no I didn't drink last night and your right I am sick but I can manage" says Nina already know what's the problem with her.

"ok but what's your symptoms maybe we could get a doctor to look at you" says comfort.

"oh, don't need to already seen a doctor and they told me the nausea is common with my illness and it should be over soon" explains Nina.

"oh, so you know what's wrong" says comfort.

"yeah but I am not prepared to tell people just yet as my illness could cause issues for one person in particular when they find out" answers Nina.

"well if you have an issue maybe if you tell me then i can help you resolve the problem" says comfort.

"okay but you can't tell anyone just yet" says Nina.

"sure thing" answers comfort.

"fine I found out I am seven weeks pregnant the other day, but I didn't want to be like Ellen so I had a scan done to confirm it, but I haven't told Ellen or abs since her diagnosis" explains Nina.

"oh well I am sure if you tell her she may be supportive of you and you need to tell abs" says comfort.

Just as Nina and comfort were talking Ellen walks to the emergency department entrance where the ambulance was parked, Ellen sees the two paramedics talking and she walks over to them.

"Ellen what you doing here" asks Nina?

"well my big sister I was bored at home so I needed something to do, but then I found something in the bathroom bin at home, and I wanted to do some detective work" says Ellen.

"what did you find" asks Nina?

"I found an empty box for a pregnancy test" answers Ellen.

"really so what does that mean" asks Nina?

"it means someone in the house is pregnant, and I know it can't be me since the cancer so it has to be Kelsey or you so I want to know the truth" says Ellen with a smile on her face.

"hey Nina I think you need to tell her the truth now since I think she knows half the truth already" says comfort

"truth what truth" asks Ellen?

"err your right I am pregnant but I couldn't face telling you after what happened with you" answers Nina.

"oh, sweetie I am happy for you but you don't need to worry about me, maybe a baby wasn't meant to be but now I get a little niece or nephew to look forward to and know it made me think about fighting all the more" answers Ellen pulling Nina into a hug as the two sisters embraced each other.

"so, you are happy then" asks Nina talking to Ellen.

"yes, as long as you are happy and not sad so what does abs think about being a daddy" says Ellen.

"he doesn't know yet" says Nina.

"oh, Nina you were scared of telling him because of me" says Ellen.

"yeah I was so please don't tell him I will tell him soon but when I get the next available minute" answers Nina.

"okay mommy to be" says Ellen.

"okay stop would you" says Nina getting ready to stand up straight but as she stands up from leaning on the ambulance, as she stands a wave of dizziness washes over her and nearly knocks her off her feet, Nina sways on the spot, but her sudden dizziness doesn't go unnoticed by her colleague and her sister.

"woah honey you sure you are okay" says comfort grabbing hold of Nina's arm.

"yeah just a bit dizzy and I don't need to be checked out by a doctor" says Nina breathing through the dizziness.

"okay well let's not jump to conclusions let's start by getting you sat down on the back of the ambulance" explains comfort.

"I'll sit with her" offers Ellen.

Just then comforts radio goes off alerting her to a call out on the farmed estate where a woman has been beaten unconscious and needs emergency medical attention.

Comfort answers the call.

"hey Nina are you feeling better now" asks comfort?

"yeah why what's up" asks Nina?

"we have a call out but I want to make sure you are fine to go with me" asks comfort.

"yeah am fine now maybe just need a bottle of water with me but let's go" says Nina standing up and closes the back door, she climbs in the driver's seat, but then comfort tells her to get in the passenger seat.

The ambulance drives off, comfort sat in the driver's seat driving to the call out, at the address they arrive and find a woman in a hair salon, they walk to the door and look inside they see two men in balaclavas beating the women up, comfort holds Nina back waiting for back up since they couldn't enter the building when there were men in there with guns, but nina and comfort thought they were safe outside but then the women screams alerting the two robbers.

The two robbers stop what they are doing and they run to the door when they see the ambulance outside, the two robbers run outside they grab Nina and comfort and drag them into the salon.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Inside the salon

The salon manger sat near the desk bleeding from the face, as she sat there, she seen the two ambulance officers get flung to the floor, they sit beside her under duress, the two robbers continue to squabble about what to do next since hostage taking wasn't part of the plan, Nina moves trying to examine her patient but the man sees her he rushes over and he pulls Nina away from the women.

"hey stop moving" shouts robber one.

"leave me alone I am only doing my job, unless you want to get done for hurting the manager" snarls Nina.

Nina's bad mouthing to the man earnt her a whack to the face, the robber grabs his pistol and he smashes the butt of the gun into the side of Nina face, he knocks her out cold, he looks to her and laughs and walks off continuing to argue with the other robber

Comfort sits quietly on the floor looking to her unconscious friend bleeding from the face, she looks to the manager and sees the worried look on her face, but to comfort something is not right with the manager, she wasn't crying and the two robbers were squabbling about how hurting two people wasn't a part of the plan.

"hey I am talking to you two" shouts comfort getting their attention?

"what do you want women" snarls robber 1

"i want permission to check my friend out and the lady just to make sure there okay" says comfort.

The two robbers continue to squabble, every time they talked about something, they looked to the manager like to get her approval, she nods and they speak.

"fine but be quick" answers the robber.

Comfort goes to the manager as she crawls across the floor to the two patients, she takes a bag with her, she takes out a gauze and gives it to the women, but she doesn't say anything to the manager since she has an inkling that the robbery is an insurance job and she is pulling the strings, once she is finished with the manager she goes to Nina she does all the relevant checks, once she has determined her friend is okay but out cold she places a piece of gauze to Nina face and tapes it down, once she is done she sits back and she waits.


	2. Chapter 2

Abina p2

Farmead estate

In the salon

Nina lay on the floor bleeding from her face, as she comes to she hears silence the only thing she can hear at the moment is the voices of two men talking and shouting about the robbery, it becomes clear to Nina and comfort that the two robbers were hired by someone and hurting people in the process wasn't part of the plan, Nina opens her eyes but as she opens her eyes her vision is still fuzzy, she blinks and blinks until her vision becomes clear again, once she could see she sees that she is lay on the floor of the salon, but as she looks around she is brought back to reality when she feels an almighty pain sear through her head, the pain reminded her of what made her go unconscious in the first place.

Over the other side of the room comfort sat quietly trying to keep calm, but then out of nowhere she sees her friends' eyes open, she catches her eye and the two talk with their eyes they remain calm and try not to make the robbers more agitated.

"so how is your friend" asks robber?

"she is okay but she will be waking up soon and I think she needs to see a doctor, plus she will have a headache when she wakes up" answers comfort.

"okay well we promise not to hurt you anymore but we are trying to figure out how to get out of here" answers the robber.

"may I ask I couldn't help but over hear your argument did someone hire you to do the robbery" asks comfort?

"err yeah the whole ambulance thing wasn't part of the plan and we will not get paid now" says robber.

"am sorry but I will help you if you help me" says Comfort feeling sorry for the guys.

"like what should we do for you" asks both robbers eager to make a deal.

"let my partner go and I will tell the police how helpful you were and I also will tell them that you didn't mean to hurt my partner" says comfort.

"hey what about me they hurt me too" shouts the manager.

"well I would but I would rather help these two since they don't know who hired them, and I think I know how you got injured you planned it all" says comfort.

"what" shouts robbers in a confused voice.

"yeah she planned it all, she wanted you to rob the place so she could claim on the insurance and you two would get arrested for the robbery" explains comfort.

"no, I didn't your lying and they came into the shop and attacked me and robbed me" shouts manager.

"yeah they did but I watched you while they were arguing you were smiling and you were not like most hostage victims you weren't scared or crying you were sat there with a smile on your face when my friend got hurt" shouts comfort.

"wait she set us up why" asks robbers?

"I didn't she lied these two need to be locked up for what they did" says women trying to defend herself.

"no, it's not them who need to be locked up its you love and my colleagues right you were playing us all, you called the ambulance to get more charges added on to them" says Nina sitting up.

The two robbers take off their balaclavas, they reveal their faces, they walk to the door as they have their backs turned the manager turns nasty she grabs Nina, she punches her a few times like a man would do in the side and to the face, but then she gets a knife and she holds it to Nina's throat. Comfort watches the men she stands and turns around and she is shocked to find her friend bleeding from the face more and the mad manager had a knife to her throat.

"hey let my friend go please she is pregnant and she is already injured she needs medical attention" pleads comfort.

"no, I can't do that I need them arrested and the robbery to go ahead so I can get the money" says manager.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hospital

Meanwhile back at the emergency department, abs spots Ellen waiting around for Nina, he walks over to her and starts speaking to her.

"hey Ellen I thought you were supposed to be at home resting" says abs.

"I was I came to speak to Nina but she is out on a job, but I am getting concerned since it was over an hour ago since they left" says Ellen.

"well maybe they had a bad extraction and were waiting for the fire brigade" suggests abs.

"yeah or Nina could have got ill and they had to stop a few times for her to be sick" answers Ellen forgetting what she just let slip to her former husband.

"wait why would Nina be ill" asks abs?

"oh, forget about what I said and you should speak to Nina" says Ellen.

"no just tell me what is wrong with her and why didn't she come to me about her illness" says abs.

"okay she is pregnant and she hasn't gotten around to telling you, and she didn't know how to tell me since the molar pregnancy" says Ellen.

"how long has she known" asks abs?

"I don't know precisely but I found the empty test box in the bin so maybe a week I confronted her about it today before she went to the shout" says Ellen.

"why didn't she tell me" asks abs?

"I think she was scared that it could end up like mine and she hasn't had it officially confirmed by a doctor" says Ellen.

"oh, so she may not be pregnant" says abs.

"possibly but I think she is especially with what happened before the shout" says Ellen.

"what happened" asks abs?

"she got dizzy and nearly fainted but she didn't want a doctor checking her out because I think she doesn't want people to know yet" answers Ellen.

"fair enough maybe we should speak to josh and see where they are" says abs.

Ellen and abs walk into the department where they find josh.

"josh you got a minute" asks abs who speaks to josh as he is talking to Luke another paramedic.

"yeah what's up abs" asks josh?

"have you spoken to Nina and comfort since there call out" asks abs?

"no, they haven't radioed for anything" says josh.

"not even the fire brigade" asks abs?

"why would they need the fire engines when they are at an assault on the farmead" says josh.

"don't know but it has been ages since they left" says abs.

"your right I will give the police a call and get them to go around there" says josh getting his phone out to call the police and soon the police were on the way to the salon.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

In the salon

Back in the salon the manager still had Nina by the neck with the knife to her throat, comfort stood trying to talk her down but the mad women weren't having any of it, but then they hear a sound coming from outside there were sirens approaching from a far, the women cried at the thought of losing her salon since she was heavily in debt.

"hey Mandy is that your name" asks comfort reading her name badge?

"yeah" answers Mandy.

"okay now you hear the noises outside they are coming to do a welfare check on me and my partner since we have been here over an hour, and when they come in they will see what you're doing and they will take action" says comfort.

"no, they won't hurt me" says Mandy adamantly.

"they will since you are holding my friend with a knife to her throat and you have cut her neck to which is bleeding and you can't blame these guys when they only hit my colleague once" says comfort.

"no, they should arrest them I am only defending myself" answers Mandy.

"hey why should we be arrested when we got paid to commit a crime but the crime hasn't been committed but what I want to know is what do you get from the robbery if it hasn't been committed" asks the robber 1.

"if the crime didn't go ahead and nothing was taken then and there were no arrests, the salon owner wouldn't be able to claim on the insurance that's why she is blaming you two for her crime" explains Nina.

"you bitch" shouts the robber 2 going towards the manager.

"hey get back do you want to make it worse because if you do my partner will be seriously injured now all three of you will be arrested" says comfort.

"yeah they should lock the mad bitch up and throw away the key" shouts the robber.

"if your desperate then you will do anything for money, like you two took this job because you were desperate and she is desperate to save her salon" explains comfort.

"we are in debt" answers the robber.

"great and so is she unless she is a greedy woman and deserves to be arrested, but now all three of your desperate people will be arrested instead and it will be a lot easier if you haven't got a knife to my colleagues throat" says comfort.

"fine I will stop and I am sorry for the problems I have caused" says Mandy letting Nina go.

As soon as Nina was freed Mandy took a step back and Nina fell to the floor in pain from the injuries, comfort ran to the door and unlocked the door, then she ran back to her friend.

Outside stood josh and Luke worrying about the hostages, but when the door is unlocked, they breathe a sigh of relief, the doors open the police rush in, they arrest the two men and the manager with the help of comfort, josh and Luke rush in with medical bags just incase someone need medical attention.

"comfort, Nina are you to okay" asks josh when he runs into the salon.

"over hear Josh I am fine but Nina is injured" says comfort.

Josh and Luke rush to Nina's side who currently at the moment was vomiting from the concussion.

"what happened" asks josh?

"she was hit in the face and knocked out then she was hit in the face again and to the right side of her ribs they look bruised and she has a minor laceration to her neck that needs stitching" explains comfort.

"okay Luke get a collar and the spinal board and gauze for the neck wound" says josh.

"hey guys am fine no need for the special treatment" says Nina who is lay flat on her back due to comfort taking control.

"nina you were knocked unconscious and your vomiting I am taking precautions" says josh.

Luke comes back with the stuff and soon they have Nina in a collar and on the board, once she is secured and strapped to the trolley they take her to the ambulance and to the hospital.


End file.
